Lilly Evans
by binnie
Summary: i had trouble sleeping when i wrote this it's actually quite funny and i think it's better than my other fic but that's probably because i am sleepy and drunk on diet coke


**Lily Evans**

Lily Evans was 13 years old, she had amber/red hair which went down to her shoulders, she wore her hair in a pony tail, she wore a tank top and black pants, lily usually wore casual clothing, as she wasn't like the other girls, who spent hours on their hair, make up and clothes. Lily was pretty with ought make up the most she wore was lip-gloss and on special occasions nail varnish. 

Lily was a transfer student from America's school of witchcraft, her dad got a new job so they had all moved to England, this meant lily would have to start a new school, she was going to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily had great marks in her classes her favourite lesson was charms she struggled a little in transfiguration but still got exceptional marks in it the lesson. 

Lily also had a wolf she called She-wolf, it was snowy white, lily had begged her parents for one she remembered going to the edge of the forest, near her house and feeding the wolfs when she had learnt to walk, she would always go visit the wolfs, lily had learnt to understand their language and they understood her, lily still lived near a wood wear there was still some wolfs, and she and She-wolf would visit them.

"Lets go and see if there's anyone around our age around She-wolf there's still 20 minuets until we set off." Lily said standing up. 

As soon as lily had stepped out of the compartment someone grabbed hold of her arm. Lily turned to see a pale boy with blond/white hair. "Well hello I believe you're the transfer student from America in 4th year. I'm Lucius Malfoy and you are?" asked Lucius. 

"I believe you are touching me, so I suggest you remove it or I will." Lily said in response. "Why not join me, I can help you because of the Dark Lord will spare your life if you're with me!"

"I don't give two shits about Voldermort, he's just a deranged psychopath who's killing of muggles because he hasn't got a life." Lily said attracting attention.

"Wrong." He said to lily, before he could finish lily kicked him in the groin she was immediately surrounded by his cronies. Lily started to shoot out random curses at them and walked back to her compartment. Before she went in she looked at Lucius who was getting attacked by she-wolf. 

"Don't mess with me you may regret it. Come on she-wolf I think he gets it." Lily said. The she wolf turned to lily as Lucius got down from the window. Then she barked (A/N I don't know what to put for wolfs so I put barked is it right?) and he jumped back up. Lily smiled and lifted up the wolf carrying her to the compartment. 

Lily was reading when the compartment door opened. She-wolf went and started sniffing them. Lily put down the book and looked at them.

"You know Malfoy will tell his father which will cause trouble." Said a boy with black eyes and black hair that went to his neck, which he kept in a ponytail, who was getting sniffed by she-wolf. "Couldn't care less." Was lily's reply. "Oh and I'm Sirius Black." He said

"James Potter." Said a boy with messy black hair and chocolaty brown hair. He was quiet handsome thought lily just a little more than Sirius because of his hair.

"Remus Lupin." Said a tired looking boy who had brown hair and blue eyes. 

"Peter Pettigrew." Said a plump looking boy with watery blue eyes.

"Err….Does….he….he.?" he started.

"Bite? Nope just wait until she's done and I'm Lily Evans." Lily said. "You're the transfer student from America right?" asked Sirius as he sat down opposite her when she-wolf had finished. Lily nodded as she stroked the she-wolfs back. The wolf barked making Peter fall. After a while it stopped lily looked at the wolf strangely.

"Can we stay every where is full, and what's wrong?" James asked. "Yeah you can stay, and nothings wrong she-wolf just told me something that came as a surprise that's all." Lily replied.

"You can talk to wolfs? That's so cool." Sirius exclaimed, as the wolf went to Remus who stroked her head after hesitating. "I believe you." Lily said putting her feet on the windowsill. "What'd she say, and how come you're not like the other girls, and why do you have a wolf?" asked Peter trying to say something to make him look a little intelligent.

"I'm not like the other girls because I don't want to start acting stupid as soon as a guy walks past me, and make up gives me spots if I don't take it off, and I don't fancy wearing it every day. I love wolfs as a kid I went near this forest to feed them I spent so much time there, I learnt there language and they learnt mine. I begged my mum and dad for one. I finally got one last year." Lily said she stroked she-wolf as she made her way into lily's lap.

"But what did she say?" Remus said.

"Err… she…said…that…" lily looked out of the window and said. "You're the ware wolf, Sirius the dog, James the stag and Peter the rat, is that right and don't worry I won't tell after all I understand, as I did the same, I'm a white tiger." Lily said. "Show us PLEASE." Sirius asked. "Not here." Lily replied. "We're the Marauder's, our interests are to kill Snape or scare him so he kills himself or……." Sirius started. "What is it with pranks." Lily said as her eyes lit up. "Yeah an…" James started. But was interrupted by a girl running in and jumping into Sirius's laps. "I haven't seen you since the end of last year!" Said the girl.

"Who's she?" lily asked. "She's Narcissa Kent no one likes her anymore since she started dating Sirius except about three girls, not because where popular but because she's starting to act like a right little Bitch. Sirius has tried to dump her as gently as he can, but she's really stupid or else she won't accept it. I mean if someone said to you 'I think we should she other people' would you go I agree and the next day go up to the guy and act as though nothing happened." James said after a while of talking when lily was saying she would like to be Gryffindor but wouldn't mind Ravenclaw. "Who's she James's girlfriend?" She said and made James and lily jump. " No. Just friends." Lily said. The she got an idea and winked at Sirius in a reassuring way. "And I'm not Remus is or Peters either." 

"Bbb but, Sirius you're not cheating on me?" Narcissa asked. "Err." Sirius started. "What do you mean cheating on you? I thought you were just friends. Sirius I thought you said you'd got rid of her!" Lily said causing James to smile at her as she turned away looking a little worried that Sirius might ruin it. ** James has got that smile again I guess I should just play along. ** 

"But baby." He said brushing back a piece of hair and cupping her chin in his hand. Lifting up her face noticing the crowd outside the compartment. "I tried but..." lily pushed his hands from her face and turned around. So no one could see her trying to bite her finger making tears roll down her face. Except James. Who went to pretend to comfort her. "Sirius you made her cry." he said. As lily pretended to cry in her shoulder. "Hey I'm sorry lily please." Sirius begged. "Sirius what about me!" Said Narcissa. "See James he's gonna go to her know he's gonna suck up to her!" lily said. "Well how would you feel if I cheated on you with James." Lily said and kissed him catching James on surprise. Soon she let go of James. Who tried to look astonished. 

"Lily, I can't believe you did that." Said Remus grabbing her and turning her around. "Lily, you're my girlfriend." Sirius said. "No Sirius you're my boyfriend."

"Sirius as Narcissa says you're her boyfriend can lily be my girlfriend as its only fair." James said cuddling lily's back. "NO LILY'S MINE." Sirius said. "NARCISSA AND I BROKE UP LILY I SWEAR! SHE'S DOING IT ON PURPOSE." "It's true." said Remus.

"You swear." Lily said. "I swear on my mums life. Lily I love you not her." Sirius said. "I believe you and I'm sorry." Lily said as Sirius swept her into a kiss. James Cried "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." And started sobbing into Remus's robes who comforted him. And Narcissa wailed and ran out. 

"Okay she's gone." Said a boy from the crowd. Everyone clapped and told them how realistic it was, and how they were fooled by the performance. They bowed and lily went to get a drink from her bag, which was still cold, as she had put a cooling spell on her bag so it acted like a refrigerator. Soon they were left alone in the compartment. 

"Why lily I never knew you felt that way about us. But choose me or James." Sirius said. "You know very well I was acting." Lily replied. "I'm going to change." She said. And went 

"Ohh my god, her kisses are so electrifying." Sirius said. "I know I could see the Disappointment on your face when she let go." Remus said. "What do you think?" Sirius asked James. (PETER BLOWS UP. Only joking wish he did though). "I was to surprised to feel anything." He said as they got changed. "But I can say she was HOT." They all nodded in agreement. 

Out of the compartment.

After a few minuets there was a knock on the door. "Come in." squeaked Peter. Lily came in and sat near the window. "What took you long?" asked Sirius. "Well after I met some Gryffindor girls, got changed, I paid the Slytherins a visit." Lily replied smiling. "What did you do?" They asked. "Just wait and see." she replied. "Can Miss Lily Evans make her way to the front of the train please." Said a voice coming from a speaker at the corner.

"Ahh Ms Evans I thought it be wise to get you sorted on the train. And I am the Headmaster Professor Dumbledore." He said. "Know once your sorted you will be staying in your houses' dorms and will try to earn points for your house if you break a rule you will lose points. The heads of the houses' are Professor Lent head of Slytherin and teaches potions. Professor Brown Head of hufflepuff and teaches Herboligy. Professor Garner she teaches charms also head of Ravenclaw. And Professor Eyre Head of Gryffindor and she teaches Transfiguration." He said. As soon as lily put on the hat it shouted Gryffindor. "Ah miss Evans before I go I would like to say good luck in your house." And he Apparated. (There not near Hogwarts yet.)  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well that's all for know please review and tell me what you think. I was drunk on diet coke and I was tired but couldn't sleep so tell me what you think but please don't be nasty. I think this is better than the other story.

Love

Binnie 


End file.
